1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing pitch-based carbon fibers and more particularly to an improvement in a process for producing carbon fibers from a carbonaceous pitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional process for producing carbon fibers, a bundle of fibers to be treated are placed in a furnace at room temperature, then after or while the temperature of the furnace is raised to a treating temperature, the fiber bundle is moved and subjected to carbonization or graphitization treatment. In this case, however, for treating the next fiber bundle after treatment of the previous fiber bundle it is necessary to once reduce the furnace temperature and then place the fiber bundle to be treated in the furnace. Consequently, the furnace utilization efficiency is low and there arise problems such as an increase of electric charges caused by the rise of temperature and thermal damages of various portions caused by the rise and lower of temperature. They are a cause of increased cost.